Sueños americanos en una villa inglesa
by V.I The Timeleaper
Summary: UA, USUK - Alfred y su familia se mudan a una villa inglesa y se convierten en los vecinos de Arthur y su familia. A Arthur no le agrada el estadounidense, pero se vuelven amigos, y lentamente, la amistad se vuelve amor. ¡Pero eso no es bueno en un pequeño pueblo! - Traducción del fic de Butterfish, American dreams in an English Village.


**DISCLAIMER: Nada me pertenece, sólo traduzco. El link a la historia original (en inglés) está en mi perfil.**

* * *

El verano que cumplí once años y recibí mi primer set de té, un escandaloso niño llamado Alfred se mudó a lado. Hasta ese entonces, la villa dónde vivía con mis padres era una comunidad pacífica, muy pacifica para el gusto de mi papá. «Lugares cómo este vuelven a los niños en maricas», decía habitualmente poco antes de mirarme con una sospecha tal que se me hacía un nudo en el estómago, síntoma de la ansiedad que me causaba. En ese entonces no sabía lo que significa ser un «marica» o un «fresco» cómo él les decía, pero sabía que era algo malo, y que él pensaba que yo lo era cuando escribí «cosas de unicornio» al comienzo de mi lista de deseos.

Alfred no era un marica, y a mi papá le agradó desde el primer día. Era desordenado, siempre estaba cubierto en lodo o jugo de manzana, sí posible evitaba bañarse, comía gusanos por hacerse al valiente y poseía muchas armas de juguete — algo que no tan sólo hallé perturbador, sino un interés muy cruel también.

No me agradó desde el primer día, tampoco lo hizo el segundo ni el tercero ni el cuarto. Lo odié desde el momento en que cruzamos miradas. Él venía de las grandes ciudades a través del océano, y no tenía idea alguna de cómo comportarse en una pequeña villa inglesa. El camión de mudanza apenas se estacionó cuándo él saltó, sosteniendo la bandera estadounidense con una mano, y una pistola de agua con la otra. Saltó por encima de las cercas que separaban nuestros jardines y plantó la bandera en uno de mis tenis mientras se erguía y me apuntaba con la pistola a la cabeza con una gran sonrisa.

—¡Esta es ahora propiedad estadounidense!, —recuerdo haber estado en shock, cayendo de cola mientras agitaba mis brazos en el aire, tratando de darle coherencia a la situación. Él tan sólo se rio y apuntó con la pistola hacia su boca. —¡Cálmate, _dude_! ¡Es sólo agua! —apretó el gatillo y un chorro de agua salió disparado hacia su boca. Un poco del líquido escapó de los rincones de sus labios hacia su polera blanca, la cual tenía el nombre de una banda en ella. Él notó que me quedé mirándolo y arrojó la pistola al pasto, agarró su polera y señaló las letras para que las vea, —Son los Beastie Boys, ¿los conoces?, —negué con mi cabeza.

—¿Son cómo Dolly Parton? —pregunté, pues era la única cantante americana que me vino a la mente. Alfred se rio cómo si estuviera a punto de atragantarse y cayó al suelo también, apuntándome con un dedo.

—¿Escuchas música country? — chilló, para entonces no sabía si sentirme avergonzado o enojado. Mis mejillas se volvieron del color de un tomate mientras arranqué la bandera de mi pie y me paré, sacudiendo el pasto de mis pantalones para luego contestar con desagrado:

—Este es mi jardín, no puedes estar aquí—Alfred roló para ponerse de pie después de haber agarrado su pistola. Estaba a punto de decir algo cuando su madre se asomó por la cerca.

—Alfy, papá necesita ayuda para cargar todos tus posters.

—¡Okay! —Alfred corrió hacia la cerca, se detuvó y giró. Me observó por unos cuantos segundos antes de sonreír cómo un idiota. —¡Ten!, —me lanzó su pistola. No quería tocarla, pero tampoco quería que deje marca en el césped, así que la atrape con una mirada interrogante. —¡Es para ti, amigo! —anunció poco antes de trepar la cerca para volver con su madre, quien estaba ocupada gritándole «vago» a su padre. Tan sólo miré la pistola color verde lima en mis manos y un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo.

Los estadounidenses estaban en la ciudad.

* * *

Me gustaba ir a la escuela, especialmente cuando teníamos clases de historia con la señorita Madeleine. Era la mujer más amable que alguna vez conocí, y la forma en que contaba las historias de ya hace mucho provocaba que todos soltáramos unas pequeñas risitas de emoción, retorciéndonos en nuestros asientos ansiando el final de la historia. Ella tenía un talento para hablar, susurraba cuentos griegos tanto cómo rugía sobre las guerras mundiales mientras hacía pequeños bailes frente a la pizarra. Me imaginaba teniéndola cómo mi profesora hasta dejar la primaria, y tampoco podía imaginarme algo que pueda arruinar mi apetito por el nuevo conocimiento sobre el mundo.

Pero entonces, Alfred apareció.

No se supone que estaríamos en la misma clase, pero cambió de clase tan sólo una semana después de haber empezado la escuela. No porqué los profesores no lo querían, sino porque todas las chicas lo hacían. Ni la dulce Laura ni Emma podían concentrarse en matemáticas cuando Alfred recorría sus dedos por sus dorados mechones de cabello, las miraba con esos ojos color azul tierno y conjuraba su acento americano sólo para ellas. En mi curso sólo había dos chicas, y aún creían que los chicos eran grotescos, así que el personal pensó que era el lugar perfecto para Alfred. Desgraciadamente, el lugar perfecto para Alfred se convirtió en el peor para mí.

El instante que Alfred abrió la puerta de golpe, nosotros estábamos avanzando sobre la segunda guerra mundial. Él entró vistiendo una vieja chaqueta de bombardero que, según él, era apropiada para la escuela. La señorita Madeleine sonrió y le permitió presentarse ante la clase.

—Soy Alfred F. Jones, —Dijo mientras metía las manos en las profundidades de los bolsillos de su chaqueta, pausó y luego añadió con orgullo,—Y soy estadounidense. —Algunos ahogaron un grito de la sorpresa, otros soltaron pequeñas risas, mientras que yo azoté mi cabeza contra mi escritorio.

—Recto, Arthur—Los otros rieron mientras me erguía y miraba hacia Alfred. Él me observaba, y cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron, él saltó y chilló:

—¡Te conozco! ¡Eres el _dude_ que vive a lado! —me sonrojé violentamente mientras todas las miradas caían en mi. La señorita Madeleine se aclaró la garganta.

—Oh, ¿se conocen?

—¡No! —exclamé.

—¡Sí! —Él gritó mientras se apresuraba en caminar a través de las mesas para sentarse junto a mí. Kiku era mi mejor amigo, y lo había sido desde primero de primaria, cuando nos conocimos. Era de Japón, pero un verdadero caballero inglés en mi opinión, y una de las razones por las cual me gustaba ir a la escuela. No le conté sobre Alfred, no sé por qué, pero por mucho que no soportaba el hecho de tenerlo cómo vecino, él seguiría siendo mi problema y no el de los demás. Pasé los últimos días de la vacación echándole un ojo por el bien de nuestra villa, y noté algunas cosas.

Primero, le gustaba quedarse tarde y dormir muy tarde. Fui despertado más de una vez por aquella profana música suya tocando a máximo volumen, y también por el olor de hamburguesas infiltrándose por mi ventana. Parecía que él amaba la comida rápida, ocasionalmente iba corriendo al jardín sí me veía salir de casa para invitarme a su casa a comer unas papas a la francesa con él. —¡Las papas a la francesa son lo mejor! —diría siempre, pero yo le rechazaría porque él se negaba a llamarlas «papas fritas».

Segundo, se creía un verdadero héroe. Tenía un disfraz de Superman que usaba hasta en los días más calurosos, afirmando que él fue quien provocó la caída de la unión soviética. Me gustaban los superhéroes, aunque no sabía nada sobre sus poderes o personalidades, tan sólo descubrí que me agradaba poner posters de hombres musculosos en mi pared y contemplarlos con asombro. Mi padre decía que sólo los maricas hacían eso, así que tuve que moverlos a mi ropero, pero cuando vio a Alfred cruzar la acera con una capa roja ondeando detrás suyo con el viento, me gritó que vaya y me haga su amigo, pues era un verdadero hombre. «Alguien que no sólo mira, sino actúa, ¡vale por un millón!» él dijo. No creo que Alfred valga ni los zapatos en los que corría, pero me gustaba su disfraz, así que me acerqué, sólo para que me diga que podía jugar con él con la condición de que yo fuera Stalin y que él podía dispararme con su pistola de agua. No quería ser Stalin, y mucho menos quería que me moje, así que volví adentro para la gran decepción de mi papá.

Yo también estaba decepcionado conmigo mismo por haberle ofrecido jugar juntos, y ahora él estaba parado enfrente mío con los ojos brillando y una sonrisa en su rostro. No quería que se siente cerca de mí, así que agarré a Kiku de su brazo y me aferré a él.

—¡No puedes sentarte aquí! —Rugí— ¡Este es el lugar de Kiku, y siempre lo será!

—Tres pueden caber en ese banco, —él dijo mientras trataba de hacerse espacio entre Kiku y yo. Por suerte la señorita Madeleine demostró de nuevo ser una gran dama al decirle a Alfred que no era apropiado que tres se sienten en un banco, y que debía irse atrás y sentarse con Iván.

Mala decisión. Cinco minutos después, mientras discutíamos sobre los líderes mundiales en la guerra mundial, Iván hizo un comentario sobre Stalin, llamandolo un hombre sabio, que provocó que Alfred se parara sobre su mesa y gritará a todo pulmón que Stalin jamás fue sabio.

—¡Peleó por igualdad! — Iván vociferó, poniéndose de pie.

—¡También Roosevelt, pero él no era un… un… _sissy_ _(1)_!

—¡Stalin no era un _sissy_! —Iván rugió y agarró a Alfred por las piernas, Alfred se tambaleó pero no cayó.

—¡Tu eres un _sissy!_

—¡Ni siquiera sabes lo que eso significa!

—Si-í, significa… ¡Tu tampoco sabes! —Alfred apuntó a Iván con su dedo, quien dudaba. La señorita Madeleine se encontraba, junto a la clase entera, impresionada. No sabía cómo reaccionar ante tal situación, pues nunca habíamos experimentado en clases algo parecido. Ivan rompió el silencio.

—¡Significa ser gordo! —Decidió, y Alfred asintió.

—¡Lo sabía!

—¡No es cierto!

—¡Sí, sí lo es!

—¡Cálmense los dos! —finalmente la señorita Madeleine intervino y liberó las piernas de Alfred del agarre de Iván. Alfred saltó de su mesa y se dirgió hacia la pizarra, se volteó hacia nostros y dijo:

—¡¿Quieren saber sobre la segunda guerra mundial?! ¡Yo les diré sobre la segunda guerra mundial, pues America los salvó a todos!

—¡Eso es horriblemente ofensivo! —Rugí y me puse de pie.

—Entonces, ¿quién ayudó a Europa a recuperarse? —Alfred exigió mientras cruzaba los brazos cómo el mocoso caprichoso que era. La señorita Madeleine estaba ocupada calmando a Iván, quién afirmaba que tenía armas nucleares en su mochila, por lo que no notó cuando me dirigí hacia Alfred. Kiku balbuceó algo sobre mantenernos callados y hablar de manera adecuada, pero por primera vez decidí ignorarlo.

—¡Sí ayudaron fue sólo por beneficio propio!

—¡Pero ayudamos!

—¡N-nosotros construimos un sistema medico por cuenta propia!

—¡Eso no tiene nada que ver aquí!

—¡Sí tiene! —vociferé. Estábamos cara a cara, gritándonos, saliva volando por todas partes. —¡Mamá dice que somos mejores que ustedes porque tenemos un sistema medico!

—¡Somos mejores que ustedes porque tenemos armas!

—¡Pues nosotros tenemos…! ¡pescado y papas!

—¡Nosotros McDonald's!

—¡McDonald's apesta!

—¡Tu apestas! —Y con eso bastó. Nos brincamos el uno al otro. Nunca antes peleé con alguien, pero por cómo el puño de Alfred golpeó mi estomago, supongo que él sí; así que mayormente le daba cabezazos a su pecho y trataba de cubrirme mientras el lanzaba puñetes y patadas por doquier, incluso llegando a golpearse a sí mismo en su rabia. La señorita Madeleine nos gritó a ambos que nos detuvieramos, las niñas comenzaron a llorar, e Iván lanzó lapiceros que, según él, tenían poderes nucleares. De repente, y no recuerdo cómo, me encontré afuera en el jardín de la escuela, sentado junto a Alfred en nuestro "castigo". Conseguí un ojo morado, y diversos arañazos, él tenía moretones en las rodillas, y juraba que tenía una costilla rota, aunque probablemente sólo tenía una marca en algún lugar debajo de su polera.

—Esto apesta,—murmuró, rompiendo el silencio de un minuto de duración, mientras balanceaba sus piernas en el aire. Estabamos sentados en una de las bancas grandes, con vista a la cancha de fútbol que estaba siendo podada. Olía pasto fresco y la sangre que caía por mi barbilla.

—Seh. Pues, al menos mi padre no me llamará un marica(2).

—¿Qué es un marica?

—No lo sé—Alfred se apoyó en la pared.

—Talvez es una mariquita. Ya sabes, aquellos bichos.

—¿Por qué pelear me convertiría en un no marica?

—Pues, obviamente tienes que ser un niño humano para pelear con otro niño humano—Él explicó y yo asentí, ya que tenía gran sentido por cómo lo dijo. Al poco rato me arrepentí de haber asentido, pues no quería parecer amigable con él.

—¿Por qué te mudaste aquí? —pregunté, mirándole de reojo. Él estaba contemplando el cielo, su bronceada piel parecía chocolate derritiéndose en el sol.

—Mi hermano vive aquí.

—¿Tú hermano? ¿Por qué no vive con ustedes?

—Medio hermano. Mi papi tonteó con una muchacha británica en la guerra, cuando era militar.

—Oh…—sentía que no debía preguntar más, y él probablemente no sabía más de lo que ya me contó, así que fijé mi vista en mis tenis. Uno de ellos aún tenía un pequeño hoyo de la vez que Alfred clavó su bandera en él.

—¿Por qué no te agrado? —preguntó de repente, e inconscientemente me encogí de hombros.

—No lo sé.

—¿Podemos intentar ser amigos? —Preguntó —Ya estás perdiendo tiempo conmigo de todos modos.

—¡No es cierto!

—¡Sí lo es! —Nos miramos el uno al otro. Su nariz escurría, y él se la limpió con su brazo. —Me has estado mirando desde que me mude.

—Talvez

—¿Ves? ¿Por qué no ser amigos? —No respondí al comienzo. Ser amigo de Alfred haría feliz a mi papá, y mi mamá dejaría de preocuparse por que yo fuera un idiota. Cómo no tenía muchos amigos, ella comenzó a pensar que no era mentalmente estable. Odie ir al psicólogo por tres meses para que al final sólo nos digan que no había nada mala conmigo.

—Hm. —murmuré en respuesta. Alfred se irguió.

—Te dejaré jugar con mis pistolas.

—No quiero jugar con tus pistolas.

—Entonces con mi caballo,—lo miré con ojos brillantes.

—¿Tienes un caballo? —Él sonrió.

—Bueno, está en un rancho a unas millas de aquí, pero siempre voy un par de veces al mes.

—¿En serio? ¿Tú papá no dice que los caballos son para niñas?

—¡¿Qué?! ¡No! —Alfred arrugó las cejas —Los vaqueros montaban caballos. Quiero ser un vaquero cuando sea grande, así que estoy aprendiendo a montar y cuidar a un caballo. Es súper masculino. —Él asintió, queriéndose asegurar de que entendiera lo masculino que era. Me mordí el labio inferior.

—¡Okay, sí puedo jugar con tu caballo, podemos ser amigos!

—¡Genial —Sontió de oreja a oreja mientras agarraba mi mano y la sacudía. Sonreí incómodo y aparté la mirada. En ese entonces tan sólo planeaba quedarme con él hasta que yo consiguiera mi propio caballo. ¿Cómo iba yo a saber que vendría el momento en el que me quedaría a su lado, con o sin el caballo, y estaría orgulloso de hacerlo?

* * *

 _ **Nota de Butterfish:**_ _He querido hacer esta historia desde hace TANTO =u= Al fin terminé el primer capítulo. Esto está clasificado M, pero la clasificación M sólo cuenta para futuros capítulos. ¡Por favor, deja un comentario con tus pensamientos hasta ahora, y dime sí te gusto la idea =u=! ¡Ten una buena semana!_

 _ **Nota traducción:**_ ¡Ey, un gusto! Espero les haya gustado el primer capítulo de esta maravillosa historia, pronto estaré trayendo más capítulos. Este fic es **muy** conocido en el fandom inglés, he leído que se refieren al fic cómo "la biblia del USUK", y pues, entiendo el porqué. Es uno de los mejores fics USUK, y Butterfish, junto a RobinRocks, son las putas amas del usuk. Supongo que me dedicaré a traducir sus fics, y contribuir un poco al fandom español.

Sissy. Significa afeminado. Sentí que lo indicado sería poner la palabra en inglés para no arruinar la gracia de la escena (pues ni Alfred ni Iván saben que significa).

Toda aquella escena sobre "Marica" es "Mariquita" es en realidad adaptada. En el original, la palabra usada es _Poofter,_ y Alfred, al no saber lo que significa, la relaciona con el slang _taking a puff_ que sería algo cómo "echarse un cigarro". Entonces llegan a la conclusión de que sí Arthur no es un _Poofter_ por haber peleado, significaba que Arthur no fumaba por haber peleado. Arthur pregunta cómo pelear lo convierte en un no fumador, y Alfred contesta: " _Pues, no puedes sostener un cigarro con la mano sí estás ocupado peleando."_

Esta es, en realidad, una de las escenas que más amo del fic, y me dio una pena total haber tenido que cambiarla para darle coherencia.

Ah, y no traduciré "dude" que significa algo cómo "Viejo/Amigo" por el bien de la fonética. Suena mejor si lo dejó cómo dude, creo yo. ¿Ustedes que opinan? Hay muchos chistes sobre slangs en el fic, así que les pido su opinión. ¿Debería adaptar las escenas para darles coherencia? (Obviamente que de hacer eso, siempre explicaré la escena original en la nota de traductor) ¿o debería traducirlas tal cuál son?

Me despido, ¡hasta el siguiente capítulo!


End file.
